


The Plan

by teddybeare12



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (duh), Angst, Angst and Humor, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Near Death Experiences, Other Egos - Freeform, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sorry shippers, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Who Killed Markiplier?, all platonic stuff, b o n u s p o i n t s, i just gotta write the shit now sorry, no one dies like that though, not really - Freeform, too lazy to list them all - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform, yeah we got humor now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybeare12/pseuds/teddybeare12
Summary: Dark just wants to get what he deserves. He just wants to be seen. To be heard. To give Mark what he so desperately deserves for what he did.That's not too much to ask for, right?





	1. A Realization

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is he?
> 
> What is he doing here?
> 
> What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MatPat
> 
> MatPat why
> 
> I WASN'T GONNA DO THIS BUT YA FUCKIN MADE ME
> 
> I WAS AVOIDING THE FANDOM SO I WOULDN'T BE SO FUCKIN ANGSTY BUT YA MADE ME DO THIS
> 
> anyways, here's this
> 
> good luck

How did this happen?

 

How did he end up like this?

 

He can hear their screams in his head.

 

But who are they?

 

How did they get there?

 

Who... who is he?

 

He... how did he get here?

 

He remembers... a loud noise...

 

A gunshot?

 

And... and falling...

 

And... and... and pain.

 

So much pain.

 

_Just let me in. We can fix this. Together._

 

_I won't force this on you. You have a choice here._

 

Voices... no, memories... flood into his head.

 

They're jumbled.

 

They... they don't make any sense.

 

Who's Damien?

 

Who's Celine?

 

Who is  _he_?

 

_He took everything from us._

 

_He trapped us in here._

 

_Mark took everything from us in his twisted quest for vengeance._

 

_Death does not mean the same thing here._

 

_I can send you back._

 

_We can fix this._

 

_Together._

 

Mark...?

 

Who's mark?

 

Did Mark do this to him?

 

Was he the one who caused this?

 

_Hey. Hey, you have to get up now._

 

He flinches upon hearing this crystal clear, almost ominous voice in his head. It's the soft voice of someone who's obviously female... Celine?

 

_Come on, get up. We need to get moving._

 

This voice is a male's. Is that... Damien?

 

Not knowing what else to do but listen, the broken figure slowly opens his eyes and sits up. It hurts... It hurts him so badly, but he moves despite the pain. His vision blurs, and he puts a hand to his head, trying to stop the piercing throb.

 

Slowly, his vision comes back, and he looks around, taking in his surroundings. He's in... a house? For some reason, the word 'manor' pops into his head. How did he get here? Does this place have anything to do with Mark and whatever he supposedly did? He continues to look around, processing the place that he's in. Suddenly, his eyes settle on another person sitting in the room with him. The man's wearing these ridiculous suspenders with even more ridiculous glasses. He's holding a rather fancy cane that doesn't seem to match the outfit he's wearing. But that's unimportant... Why is he here? What does he have to do with-

 

The sound of a gunshot rings in the air again.

 

_It was an accident... I swear._

 

Blood on his hands as he falls.

 

Colonel?

 

The Colonel straightens up upon seeing the other person (who he thought he'd killed) moving once more. He starts to move towards him, but the other man immediately flinches backwards, a look of pure terror on his face.

 

"Oh! No, no! Wait! It's okay," the Colonel starts to say, lurching forward. "I... I thought you were dead..." He pauses and laughs then. "What am I saying? Of course you're not dead! How could you be? I'd- I'd have never killed you. I _didn't_ kill you. I didn't kill _anybody_! It.. it must have been a joke..." He runs a hand through his hair and frantically starts to walk around the house, looking for whoever must have played this sick joke on him. "Of course! It's all a joke! Were you in on this?" He quickly turns to the man who's still on the floor, with a crazed smile on his face. "Did Damien put you up to this? Of course he did."

 

_No. No, I didn't._

 

The man continues his rant while searching every room for the people he was talking about... "Damien? Where are you, you rapscallion? Where are you?" He suddenly starts calling for another. "Celine? You can come out now! It was a good joke, it was. You almost had me. Celine?"

 

_Poor William..._

 

The broken figure gets up slowly and looks carefully at the cane that the Colonel had placed on a table slowly. Who did this belong to? He admires it in his hand before looking up and seeing himself. His eyes are surrounded with dark circles, and his hair is tangled and matted. He cocks his head to the side confusedly, and his image in the mirror shatters into red and blue pieces, successfully startling, but not really shocking, him.

 

_We have to go._

 

_There isn't much time._

 

He frowns slightly at the mirror, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. This... this is Mark's fault. What he actually did is unknown to the now fractured man, but he knows that it's all Mark's fault.

 

_Come on, we have to go. This place isn't safe._

 

He turns from the image that he now hates, and starts to make his way towards the exit.

 

_Wait! Wait, please make sure that William gets out too._

 

William? That's the second time she's mentioned that name.

 

_The Colonel? Do you really not remember that William is his real name?_

 

William is the Colonel?

 

_Yes, he is. Please make sure that he escapes with you. Please._

 

_But, why Celine? William is dangerous now. He killed-_

 

_**Shut up, Damien!** _ _  
_

 

Red pulses violently around the man who is simply a puppet listening to a conversation.

 

Doesn't his opinion matter in this?

 

It's not like he cares either way, but this is his body.

 

He should get a say in this.

 

_Celine, please calm down._

 

_**He doesn't deserve to have the same** _ _**fate that befell us. Don't you see that?** _

 

_**He did this to us, Celine!** _ _**Look at what he did to my friend! Look at what we've become!** _

 

Blue surrounds him now.

 

Static drowns out all else.

 

He falls to the ground and covers his ears, but nothing changes.

 

It hurts so badly.

 

What's happening?

 

He must be dying again. He must be.

 

_Wait! Damien, we have to stop. Look at him._

 

_Ah... yes. I'm sorry, dear friend. We... I didn't know..._

 

He shakes away the fogginess as the static starts to recede. He manages to get back on his feet with only a bit of difficulty, trying not to fall over. Trying to process what's happening.

 

What... what was he supposed to do again?

 

_Please, save William. I understand that you might feel contempt for him, but please. Do this for me. We are a team now, right?_

 

_Just do as she asks. He made some truly awful mistakes, obviously, but just make sure that he gets out of this God forsaken place. He... he once was my friend too._

 

Nodding slightly, he resolves himself to find the man who supposedly shot him in order to save him. He's indifferent really. In fact, he would wish that he had just simply died so that he could avoid this searing, never-ending pain, but he's got justice to deliver. He won't let Mark get away with what he did to them all. He won't.

 

"Damien? Celine? Stop hiding! You're taking this joke way too far!" A frantic looking Colonel appears in the main room again. "You!" he shouts, pointing at the hybrid of people who doesn't even remember his own name. "You must know where Damien and Celine are. Where are they? Tell me!"

 

A sigh comes from the other's mouth. "William, they aren't here anymore." The voice that rings in his ears is not the one that he thought he would hear. It's layered and echos endlessly throughout the room. It's almost as if it's a combination of the two voices in his head and maybe even... his own voice?

 

"What..." The Colonel takes a few steps back with a startled look on his face. "What are you talking about? Who are you? You... you aren't the DA... Who are you?"

 

"I..." As he starts to answer, he realizes that he doesn't really know himself. "I'm not sure... But I know I'm not this "DA" that you speak of. At least... not anymore. But listen, Damien and Celine are gone... in a way. They aren't here."

 

"What are you saying?" A pause. "Who are you? What's going on?"

 

That really is a good question... Who is he? What _is_ going on?

 

"Look, there's no time to explain. We have to leave."

 

There will never be time to explain, but he has to get this poor, broken soul out of the house somehow. No matter what.

 

"Leave? Where are we going?"

 

"Away from here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go
> 
> take it
> 
> get it out of my sight
> 
> take it
> 
> TAKE IT
> 
> T̴̨̧̨̢̧̡̛͕̫̦̗̠̳̘͙̣̗͔͈͉͈͙͖͔̤̯͍̲͙̮̭̘̪͈̦͉̦͎͖̼̥̣̎́͐̄̆͊̋́͒́́͋̆͋̂́͊̅̀͛̉́̄͗̄̓̈͐̏̑̑̈̔̈́̚ͅͅͅÀ̸͙̯̞̼͛̍̌́̋́͊͂̆̆̅̒̑̿̀̈́̓̇͒̅͐̊̀͝͝ͅḰ̷̡̧̛̥͚͍̱̳͉͎̖̣̪̫͉̻͙͖̭̩̫̘͕̤͕̗̭̣͍̜̺͖͎̣̲̫͈͇̺̙͓̰̯̲̌͂͐̈́͊̒̋̂̅̔͊͗͆͝ͅȨ̸̡̛͔̪̣̜̞̲̬̣̗̘̱̪͔̮̼̹͚̻̦̳̜͍̙͓̹̻̫͓͚̞͒̃̈̌͊̓̀͛̎̌̄́͂̍͌͒̏͗̋́͆̌͠ͅ ̴̧̡̡̭̦͔̞̪̪̟̰̞̜̱͔̤̙̾̍̽̒̀̒̆̽͋̂̀̈́̂̈̈́̈́͘̚͝I̴̛̩̬̼͉͍͇̩͈̖̅̇͐̉̐̀̐̐̍͋͂̿̂̍̈́̋̄̽͛͂͊͆̄̌̍̊̽̐̊̒̃̃̊͂̋̐̍̅̓̀̿̈͗̌̑͆̃̾͆͘̚̕͜͝͠ͅT̶̨̢̢͕͈̪̲̣͙̮̞͉̯̙̻̱̞̩̰̬̪̼̦̳̱̗͍̠̩̼̪̤̖͎͖̳̦̖̥͓̞̞̪͉̫̩͖̣̱̩͖̈́̍͗̍͋̇̈́́̐̓͌͑͜͠ͅ


	2. Getting A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally finds out who he is... or who he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I'm continuing because why not
> 
> I like writing this and maybe you like reading it???????
> 
> anyways, here's this

"So..." the Colonel starts. "If you're not the DA... then who are you?"

 

The other being sighs. William had been pestering him with questions ever since they had left the manor, and it was really beginning to grate on his nerves. "Look, I don't know. I can't even recall what truly happened in that... place."

 

"Oh? Well, I could tell you, if you really want to know," the Colonel says, twisting his mustache as he speaks. "I'm not quite sure that I'm clear on the details either, though."

 

_You don't want to know what happened._

 

_Don't let him tell you._

 

"That doesn't matter. Tell me what you know."

 

_Please don't do this._

 

The Colonel squints at the other slightly upon seeing red and blue chaotically pulsing around him. "Are you sure? I must say, it's quite... gruesome."

 

The man shrugs. "I couldn't care less. Just tell the story."

 

_Don't you realize what you're doing?_

 

He realizes, and he doesn't care.

 

So, William tells the story. Or at least attempts to. Some parts of the narration sound incredibly familiar while others are completely foreign to the man. Almost as if William had made them up. Maybe he doesn't know that he's wrong. But the man can only believe what he's being told. He doesn't have anything else to go off of besides foggy memories, anyway.

 

The whole time that William speaks, and it's quite a long time, the two people who are trapped within the man flood him with complaints. It seems as if they're trying to drown out the horrific account of what had occurred. Maybe they don't want to hear it themselves. But the man has to know what happened. He has to know the truth.

 

Despite those... spirits'... incessant screaming, the man hears everything that's said. He doesn't care, really. It doesn't affect him. It really, really doesn't. It only serves to increase his anger towards Mark. He's ruined so many lives, and he won't get away with it.

 

"Interesting..." the man states, not looking at anything in particular. "And all of that was because of... Mark?"

 

"Yeppity do!" the Colonel shouts as he continues skipping forward. "Well, except that last part. _I_  shot you and the Detective. Mark didn't have anything to do with that."

 

The man only hums in response, closing his eyes.

 

"I wonder when that old scamp will be coming back."

 

Now, this... this causes the man to stop for a moment.

 

"What?"

 

Red and blue's pulses become less intense, their shouting dying down.

 

"I said, 'I wonder when the Detective will be coming back'," William repeats, not sounding any less cheerful.

 

"Wha- why would you think that-"

 

"Well, you came back, didn't you? Why shouldn't it be the same for him?"

 

The man just stares in shock for a moment. "That's... It's not the same, William."

 

"Oh, please, call me Colonel," William says. He continues to walk along as if this conversation isn't out of the ordinary at all. "Speaking of, I know that you don't know who you are, but what should I call you? Friends must have something to call each other, after all."

 

The change in conversation is welcomed by the other. Although, this topic isn't very enjoyable either...

 

"Uh..." the man thinks for a while, not sure how to answer. Until, suddenly, his thoughts are filled with numerous murmurs of names.

 

_Darkiplier._

 

_Dark._

 

_You're Dark._

 

_It's Darkiplier._

 

_You are Dark._

 

_You_

 

_are_

 

_Dark._

 

"Darkiplier?" the man whispers, subtly trying to search for whoever supplied this name to him.

 

The Colonel leans closer, cocking his head to the side. "What? Did you say 'Darkiplier'? Why, that's much too formal for good friends like us!"

 

"I don't-" the man starts to object before the Colonel interrupts him.

 

"How about... Dark?" he asks cheerily. "Seems like a fitting name for you considering your obvious lack of color and your less than friendly mannerisms."

 

The man... Dark squints at the other. The Colonel sure is blunt. "I..." He sighs slightly before deciding to give in. "Sure... call me... Dark."

 

"Wonderful!" the Colonel shouts, latching onto Dark's arm. "Oh, I can't wait to get to know you and spend time with you and we're going to be best friends..."

 

Dark flinches slightly upon the compassion-filled contact but doesn't pull out of it immediately. It's almost grounding. But... there's no time for that.

 

The Colonel only continues his optimistic rant despite Dark's obvious lack of attention towards it.

 

Instead, his attention is focused on his new name.

 

_I am Dark_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeeeet
> 
> okay, so you can tell me what you think about this shit or whatever
> 
> you do you dude
> 
> i need serious help lmao


End file.
